History
The First Server World Endercraft began in mid 2013 as a semi-vanilla, no-claims PvP/raiding server. It was owned and operated by Samauri629. Some among the earliest players were thansam, Brickhouse and RavingBunnny3. At one point, RavinBunnny3's brother created his own server that had many of the downloaded builds of the community. It had more dynamic plugins and allowed for a more peaceful playstyle with protected player builds. Soon it began to rival EnderCraft until Samauri269 DDOSed the server repeatedly. Eventually the spinoff server was shut down, but the event caused unrest among the community. Many players, including RavingBunny3 left the server. Some, such as her, would return. Others, however, would not. In late 2013 it was handed over to the admin _Red_Max_ who had been managing the majority of the server's development, recruitment, staff management, and community relations after the server had opened. He reset the world shortly after becoming owner to bring his idea to life. The Second Server World The EnderCraftMC server was a new project, but it was based off of an older server where many of the core EnderCraft players had met, called LemuriaMC. Because of this, EnderCraftMC was often referred to as "New Lemuria." After a long wait for 1.8 plugin updates, Red created the new server on a private IP and gave the player seth1999 the title of builder. Using his incredible talent for voxel-based art, Seth breathed life into the many ideas Red had for his grand quest. Once spawn and many of the warps were created, _Red_Max_ opened the server to the public - thus beginning a new chapter for the players. While Red has promised a grand adventure for his new community, little of it would ever actually be created. Whether through lack of time, lack of resources, or simple laziness, only the first few locations and plot elements of "The Quest" were built. This posed a challenge as players began to complete the story at a great speed, and would likely grow bored or mad if they realized just how little had actually been made. Red took on a new tactic to try and circumvent this. Era of Varr Red had, for an unknown period of time, been collecting hacked/stolen accounts and selling/trading them. It was never discovered when he began to use them in-game (perhaps even as early as LemuriaMC) but the earliest confirmed account was Thr33. It was during this time many more players began to join. Between the offer of a grand adventure and an active, well-established and community the server was promising for many. However, despite the intended competitive nature of the server, many players were more interested in cooperation. It was during this age, Enderclan was created. Enderclan grew quickly in numbers. Red made sure to establish Thr33 as an influential figure among the playerbase, and he lead Enderclan alongside players flareskies and AllegedDragon. Thr33 functioned as a way to constantly tease more of the quest to players and keep them interested. Soon after Enderclan became so popular, Red joined with his Varrdoom account. Using his knowledge and abilities as owner, he waged a brutally unfair war against Enderclan. Many homes of players were destroyed, many quest items stolen or lost, and the clan disbanded. Several players turned to joining Varrdoom, the most notable being Pancake - Varr's apprentice. However, Pancake eventually betrayed Varrdoom. Some influential players to rise during this time were thecamogamer, Yerawizard, Joalsm, Neotrinity2011, Hansjason, and Pancake The long-term and insane scale of Red/Varr's destruction was devastating to players, and permanently sewed a sense of distrust among players. Varrdoom became a legendary figure and an icon of ultimate evil and power. Players progress was slowed down significantly with the quest, as it seemed Varr had stolen or hidden things essential to the continuation. The Long Peace After Red's rampage, he backed off for a short while, letting his heavily diminished playerbase regrow. He had his Thr33 account disappear, claiming that it was to protect "Ducas" - an invincible horse that was a key component of the quest. As for his Varrdoom account, Red claimed that Varr's father had died and that he was going to take some time off. While the destruction and cruelty had been fresh in everyone's mind, the community still felt sympathy for Red's lie and Varr left on a more positive note. During this time, a long period of peace fell over the land. The Disorder was allegedly still around, but without Varr it earned a reputation more as a legend than a history. However, a new clan soon began to take form. Lead by Torchmaster and Joalsm, the griefer gang known as Team Piggy Riders took hold of the server. Pancake had become incredibly wealthy and powerful during the early days, and Joalsm was one of the most skillful fighters on the server at the time. Alongside Mythison, Waffle, Torch, and a regretful Seth1999, they soon dominated much of the server. Team Piggy Riders was responsible for the destruction of many a base. Though they held a reputation of infamy for their competitiveness, they played fairly for the most part. It was during this time Pastor_Glowstone joined. While not particularly remarkable as a player, he gained a reputation for his friendliness that would later play a large role in times to come. In time, things would settle down with Team Piggy Riders and they took on a more passive role among the playerbase. On the tail end of The Long Peace, Kitilexx and his mother ZuzuBailey would join. Both were indiscriminately good-natured and talented builders. They quickly befriended many of the playerbase and cemented themselves as a neutral but kindly party in most things. During this time, Kitilexx began work on two key elements of Endercraft History. The first was Fort Fluffybuns - a massive cliffside castle that served as a battleground on more than one occasion. The second was EnderHistoria - a collection of finely-curated history textbooks. But this peace was not to last. One late night Varrdoom returned. The only player to bear witness was Pastor_Glowstone. The two spoke briefly, and Red used the opportunity to forshadow several of his plans - such as the use of a "Minecraft Bounty Hunter." Varrdoom invited Pastor_Glowstone to join the Disorder, which he bitterly declined after hearing the stories of Varr's atrocities. Varr made promise to return when the time was right, to which Glowstone began the long journey of preparing for what he believed to be another Era of complete destruction. However, an unexpected enemy loomed on the horizon. Soon it would rear its ugly head in what came to be known as "The Echo Raids." Echo In early spring, a strange rash of raids began to take place. Bases that were otherwise well hidden were being found and destroyed. At all of the locations a single banner and sign saying "ECHO" were found. The patterns of the mining lead staff to believe that they were the result of X-ray hacks, putting them on edge to try and find the culprit of the attacks. It was around this time a player known as "Tommy" would join. He would build what came to be known as "Coretown" - a town dedicated to the long-term and most active core players. It was one of the first successful towns in a while, and it later inspired players like ZuzuBailey and AllegedDragon to make their own towns. After some time, Tommy revealed a greater conspiracy to the general Endercraft population. He told them of a clan of 26 "Elite Minecraft Players" who were out for vengeance on Varrdoom and a discharged member of their own, SilentBlue The Still Summer -Ravingbunny returns with Chicken Cult -CrushSoda? (i returned november of 2016 if this is where this fits in -crush c:) -Ipop return? -LONGO Rise and Resist! NDER Legislation national devotees to endercraft regulation 4 parties existed - disorder - resistance - donators - staff - The End of the World - October 30, 2017 : The Day it went down (4:46PM EST the first message is sent) - November 15, 2017 : endercraftmc.beastnode.net no longer directs to any server, it is shutdown permanently thereafter. A New Beginning EnderQuest, the new beginning, falls here in this section of the timeline